New Years
by MichaelDavid1983
Summary: Happy new years. My first story ever. Best way to begin the new year.


**I don't own any of the Thunderbirds. Alas, they belong to someone else. I do however own the character of Rebecca Brambach. She is my own creation. **

* * *

Rebecca Brambach was in attendance of the hottest New Years party ever. It was December 31st at Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward's lavish estate in Foxleyheath. All around her there was dancing, drinking, and loving. She just stood there watching everything.

_I'm just not that good of a dancer,_ she thought to herself. _All of these other girls are much prettier than me. They could have their choice of any man here._

Rebecca wasn't gorgeous, but she wasn't homely either. She just looked "different". Most of the other women were in these beautiful silk gowns, in all these luxurious colors. Whilst she had donned a light blue two piece suit. Her brown hair came just down past her shoulders when it was down, but right now she had it up in a tight bun. She looked like she would be more at home in a bureaucrat's office, than a party. Looking around her she saw some very handsome men, most of whom were chatting away with equally beautiful women. Even the gentleman who seemed to be like a wallflower, had people coming up to him and talking.

_Wow, I am really so out of my element, _she thought. _I might as well try to mingle. Maybe I'll meet someone I can hold a simple conversation with. Man I hope my nerves don't get the better of me this time. _

Rebecca then breathed very slowly, trying to get up the nerve to get away from the wall. She walked around the room and tried to get some rather handsome guys attention, only to get the cold shoulder from almost everyone. Wiping away a lone tear, she found a vacant seat and proceeded to attempt to sit down. Almost immediately someone grabbed the chair and took it, leaving her on her butt.

Laughter rang out from every corner of the room. Rebecca, feeling her cheeks burn ran from the room, tears streaming from embarrassment. She found herself outside of the grand ballroom, silently sobbing, not really caring that the little makeup she wore, was running down her cheeks. She stood there for almost a full twenty minutes before she could bring herself to return to the party.

Upon her return, Lady Penelope approached her. "Rebecca, I do apologize," she started. "I had no idea that he was planning that."

"It's okay, Lady Penelope," Rebecca stated, tearfully. "I fear that I shall take my leave. If not for anything else, but to save myself from future embarrassment."

She turned to leave and felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her back around. There she was face-to-face with a rather handsome man. He had the most beautiful auburn hair and greenish eyes. He had a twinkle in his eyes that seemed to her like a big kid stuck in a man's body.

"I'm sorry I did that to you," he said. "I'm a bit of a prankster by heart. My name is Gordon." He then stuck his hand out.

"I understand. As long as you didn't mean to hurt my feelings," she said. "I usually like pranks, as long as they're not played on me. My name is Rebecca." She then put her hand in his.

Gordon then turned her hand over, and kissed the back of it. This sent sparks through Rebecca's whole body. The band then began to play a bit of a slow song. He grabbed her and practically ran to the dance floor. Rebecca didn't know how to dance, and Gordon caught on to it.

"Just relax and I'll take care of everything," he said.

Rebecca didn't answer, she just held on to him, and let him lead. The music didn't last nearly as long as she'd wished it would have. After the song ended, Gordon led her over to where there was an empty bench. They talked, in a hushed whisper for just about ten minutes when they heard Lady Penelope ask for attention on the microphone.

"Ok everyone," Lady Penelope stated, "It's time to count down to the new year."

Rebecca and Gordon stood up, hands interlocked.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!!! Happy new year!!!!"

With that Rebecca looked into Gordon's piercing eyes, and he swept her up in a deep kiss.

"Oh, Gordon."

With that Rebecca suddenly opened her eyes. Looked around and lay back.

_Great, I have the same dream every new years, and I'm no closer to finding my red-haired, green eyed knight as last year. Oh well…a girl can dream can't she?_


End file.
